Red&White&Belle
by Zetara
Summary: When Red is in the wood during the full moon with Belle as company, Snow comes along to be there for her friend after the events of "Child of the Moon". Maybe a bit OOC, but is just a one shot and my first fic for OUAT, love Red and hope to see her in season 4! (Obviously I don't own any of the characters or anything, but I wish...)


After the events that had happened, things weren't exactly the same. For starters, the town had survived their first full moon with a death, but not by the own hand, rather claw of the wolf. But after being incriminated and saved by David, things were different for Red and Belle. Snow was usually the shoulder Red could relay on, but without her around, Belle had been a true friend to her taking care of watching over her in the following moons. When Snow finally came back she hadn't had time to check on her friend, and when the moon was full again, she was anxious to see Red again, the other side of her.

By following Granny's instructions, she found the camping site were Belle and Red were hanging.

Belle was wrestling with Red over a branch and when Belle won it over she threw it far away for Red to go for. She had to admit, it was the strangest Girls Night Out she ever had, but still, the best.

She hid her hands in her pockets turning around waiting for Red to find the right stick when she saw Snow standing there next to the fire.

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing here?" she asked with her distinctive accent.

"I came to see how Ruby- I mean- Red was doing."

"Oh, well, we are just playing, seemed like a better way to spend the night than being chained at the library."

Snow had no idea what she meant, but didn't care to ask either. When she saw the big figure coming back, a smile was already placed on her lips and she was on her knees, to be at the same eye sight.

"Hey Red!" she greeted while the wolf dropped the stick in front of herself lowering her head apologetically softly howling under her breath laying her ears back against her skull as in defeat. Snow walked closer reaching her hand to her "It's OK, Red" she touched the side of her face caressing the fur "I missed you, friend" she leaned in cutting the distance between them hugging her, feeling the wolf lay its head on her shoulder, crying softly cuddling against her.

Belle smiled at the sight standing in silence. Once Snow let go of the big canine, she just caressed her head and looked back to Belle.

"Where you planning to stay long?"

"Actually I was hoping to stay camping" she pointed at her almost installed tent.

"Ow, I never figured you would like such things."

"I was on the run myself for long, this time staying to sleep in the open will be for fun, with no one chasing and with a roof on top of my head for a change."

"I see, well, then I will leave you to it."

Judging by the low howl Red gave, she didn't want Snow to go so soon.

"You...can stay if you want" she politely offered "Is such a big camping house and besides, the more the best." she smiled.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, Red and I would love it." maybe she did forced the smile a little, but she wanted Red to feel comfortable being around people in her wolf form.

"I will call David and tell him then" she smiled taking her phone walking away to dial.

Red leaned toward Belle's leg as in a gratitude gesture.

"You are welcome" she pet her head which she liked much. Licking her hand once before picking up a stick again handing it over to her. "Sure."

When Mary came back, she noticed that she had never seen Red so comfortable in her Wolf form as now, just playing around with Belle, fooling around the closest thing to actually being a dog or a kid.

"Can I join in?" she asked feeling a bit out of place

"Sure."Belle took a friztbee throwing it oddly at Snow whom barely catch it.

"What's this?"

"A game we like to call, catch. If Red catches it before the pass is intercepted by either of us, well, I hope we have enough Scooby-Snacks."

"That's...rude." said Snow offended

"What?, no!, Red chose it, not me! She...really likes them..."

"Ow...sorry...I guess I haven't been around long to notice so..."

"It's ok, you are here now, come" she clapped once running far into the woods-come on, throw!

"Ok" she looked awkwardly to the plate and then to Red "Let's see how this works." she threw it far but with one tremendous jump, Red catch it mid air bring it back as a trophy giving it to Belle now.

"Keep the score, Mary, count how many cookies you are going to own her."

Later in night, Ruby searched for sticks and wood to throw into the fire. While getting late the other two women were growing tired, but the wolf was living the night while it was still young.

"Ok, Red, we will be arming the rest of the tent, that's a job for thumbs, so, why don't you wonder around? Run a little?"

Red took the opportunity and walked over the highest peak, but that still she could be in eye sight for her friends to know her whereabouts.

Belle and Snow rapidly started working when Belle heard the howling coming from Red. It sounded, long and sorrowful, like she could say something in there she would never be able in her human form. It was sad, painful, heartbreaking even. Belle wasn't able to ignore it for longer "Why does she does that?" she asked intrigue looking over her shoulder at Ruby.

"Never met a wolf who didn't love to howl" she said almost singing it.

"Yeah, I guess, but in books it says wolfs only howl when trying to find a pack, to say the coordinates really."

Snow sighing looking down "That's exactly what she is doing."

"What?" she looked her in the eye.

"She is trying to find someone else, her pack, well, none of them came to this realm, she...feels alone."

"Alone? I thought we were..."

"We love her yes, we are her friends...but Honestly, none of us know what she is feeling. When she transforms, my gosh the yelling when her body snaps, when she isn't in control, when she blacks out...only Her kind can know what it feels, and no matter how much we care for her, we can't understand that part of her."

"Does...she remember all of these when she transforms in the morning?"

"No, she just has glimpses, gist of how she felt, not the actual memory, just parts of it, flashbacks."

"I fell rather useless...I fell so impotent, I wish we could do something for her...maybe...maybe find more like her."

"There is none, Belle."

"Well you can't be sure, if she is a werewolf and so was her Granny, maybe one of her parents is a werewolf. They weren't really killed by wolfs, so if we find her parents..."

"Her mother was the werewolf in the family"

"Great, I bet we can track her down"

"You don't get it Belle...her mother is long death..."

"What? What happened? Hunters?"

"No" she whispered "she was killed by her own daughter"looked over at Red"she did..."

"Why..?" she whispered.

"In order to save me"she answered "she killed her own mother to save my life... How can I not repay her for all her sacrifices? I own her so much..."

Belle looked down patting her shoulder. "You have taken good care of her."

"Not enough...David told me what happened, to Billy, you know? Red liked him, he was the only one that while she was being Ruby, never took advantage over her; nothing."

"Yeah...I noticed so too..."

"She hasn't had a lot of luck in love, nor in friendship and trusting others. I'm really glad she can count on you."

Belle smiled. "Thank you." looked over at Red. "Should we call her over?"

"Yeah, probably, is getting late, cold and is going to rain."

"Ok" she came to the side " Red!, come please!"

The howling ended with a sad note and she came back with the tail between legs.

Snow and Belle were putting the sleeping bag inside the tend when Red started to pace around next to the fire before settling in the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't brought extra sheets, nor pillow, I assumed it would be the two of us."

"Is ok, Belle, I can improvise"took off her shoes setting them aside and using her leather jacket as a pillow while Belle put on an improvised pajama.

Snow then looked at Ruby outside. "Don't be ridiculous." she pat the tent's floor "Come on inside."

The wolf just laid its head to a side closing its eyes.

"Red, you were meant to sleep in the tent, not watch it." Belle said. "It will be better for us if you do. Is getting chilly."

Red didn't moved, just exhaled curling up onto herself.

"Is going to rain, you will smell like wet dog in the morning." Snow got outside trying to push her in.

"Come on, Red, is Girls Night."

Suddenly she growled defensibly making Mary Margaret pull away. As soon as she saw the scared look in Snow's eyes, her own turned sad and she walked farther away laying next to the fire.

Snow came once more form behind carefully this time."Red..." the wolf just looked the opposite side ashamed. "Red, look at me please" she begged and the giant dog took a peek. "Its ok...you don't have to be afraid, you need to give us no space, you won't hurt us, ok? Its alright, we are going to be safer if you are near."

The wolf turned to face the forest and as if Snow could read her thought, she prevent it "Don't even try to runaway. You taught me how to track wolf marks and you won't like it when I have to drag you back to camp, so either you come in or we will sleep outside here with you."

Her ears spiked up in surprise and her head titled.

"Oh, yes, Miss, your move."

She knew she was serious, with few glares at both of them, the wolf let out a small whimper before Snow pet its fur-Come on, Red, like old times-she put her nose against the tip of the dark cold one from the wolf.

Another small whimp was howled and she stood up, walking awkwardly inside the tent.

"Glad you can join us" said Belle wrapping an arm around the beast and caressing the fur.

"Ok, then" Snow closed the tent with the zipper "unless you bite thru the fabric you will need thumbs to bail on us, are we clear, Red?"

A soft response came form the wolf.

"Already"she lied on the other side of the tent allowing Red to be in the middle, being cuddled by her two best and only friends. Both caressing her and hugging close.

"Red?"

A small huffed sound came in response.

"We love you."

The wolf sounded like a poppy when it responded.

After minutes the tent was so cozy that the three were fast asleep. It was the first night in so long that the three actually slept with no nightmares or fears, finally free from their haunting shadows.


End file.
